A Thousand Natural Shocks
by Jessy-Fran
Summary: There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in human philosophy, and most of them can be found at the National Powers Academy! It's the 'No.1 college for magical beings' but Arthur Kirkland is having none of it. AU USAxUK PruxHun and more


"There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in our philosophy."

-

_I realise that this is going to sound incredibly boring and dull to all you desensitized kids out there__, what with these new-fangled televisions and game consoles and 'high octane' action flicks and what-not but here goes nothing...  
Actually, before I tell you you've got to promise that you won't laugh until I've told you all the details, okay?_

_No, I mean it._

_Okay._

_I, Arthur__ Kirkland will be attempting to survive my very first day of college tomorrow._

_Not shocking enough? Okay, what about if I tell you that I am a one hundred and fifty two year old vampire who has been home schooled all his life until, for some strange and unknown reason my guardians decided that I needed to 'meet other young beings like myself' and gain some social skills._

_Um, I'm a vampire. We don't exactly do social. And whilst I would expect Winston and Margaret to be sympathetic to this, seeing as they are also vampires, I often forget that they are ruthless and demanding and only do things their way._

_Damn it all, I hate my undead existence._

_Yes, you may laugh now._

-

The National Powers Boarding Academy was, to be frank, one of the most boring buildings you could ever wish to never lay eyes on. The squat concrete mass containing the classrooms sat among half dying trees and flower beds that had seen better days. Beyond the main building were a number of smaller residences for the students who lived on campus, whilst those who travelled to school daily from home had to travel on little more then a dirt track that could just about fit the width of a car.

Of course, this was all seen from a 'non-magical beings' point of view.

As a 'magical being', a term Arthur hated with a passion, he could see that the gardens surrounding the academy were far from untended. Instead, exotic and enchanted plants grew in every available patch of soil, some being audacious enough to sprout from between the paving stones of the mismatched pathways working their way about the grounds.

The buildings themselves were built from a rich red brick with purple-black tiles on the roofs. Arthur could see that a number of the windows were stained glass, even those in the boarders' quarters.

It truly looked like something out of a crappy American fantasy novel… Or 'Harry Potter'.  
Arthur gagged at the thought.

-

After the predictable drama of getting his timetable and somehow finding his way through the sprawling corridors to his form room, Arthur opened the door to where he'd be spending a hell of a lot of time for the next two years. Relatively nothing to a vampire but an eternity to any teenager, immortal or not. The door opened at the top of what first appeared to be a regular lecture hall, but upon closer inspection there was hardly anything regular about it.

The room itself was big. In fact, it was beyond big, it was massive. The air was heavy with the scent of wood polish that came from the beautiful carved wood panelling that stretched high above his head. Hung above the class, who were all spread about the tiered seating of the mini amphitheatre-esque room was a 'small' sea serpent skeleton. The entire place was nothing that the short statured vampire had come to expect from the school and he had to wonder if every room was like this.

'_Surely not,_' he figured '_the building was nowhere near large enough to accommodate another room like this._'

"Actually, it's bigger on the inside."

Arthur physically jumped when the voice knocked him clear from his thoughts. Looking towards to closest row of seats, his green eyes met with another pair of equally emerald orbs. The owner of the pair of eyes was a girl and a very pretty one at that. Long chestnut hair held away from her face with a simple flower clip fell over her shoulders as she followed Arthur's movements from the doorway to the seat next to her after she had given him a welcoming smile.

"As in an optical illusion?" Arthur asked, referring to what the girl had said before.

"Oh no, the academy is enchanted to be bigger on the inside then the outside. It's very clever actually, but I don't really understand how it works to be honest."

"Ah… And how did you know-"

"What you were thinking?" She chuckled, "_Maaagiiic_!" She wiggled her fingers in jest before holding one hand out in a friendly fashion.

"Elizaveta Héderváry, though most people call me 'Lizzie'."

Arthur took the hand and shook it with a smile, "Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you, Elizaveta."

The two settled into comfortable silence before Elizaveta spoke up again a minute later.

"So what are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Erm, a-"

"No, no! Don't tell me! Let me guess!"

Suddenly, an albino boy who looked to be about the same physical age as Arthur, turned around in his seat, giving Elizaveta a wink before stating "Hey Lizzie, let me and my awesomeness guess this one." The boy didn't even introduce himself, as any normal person with decency would, before grabbing Arthur's face with both of his (scalding hot, might Arthur add) hands and scrutinising it. Thirty seconds or so of Arthur gawping and hissing at the contact whilst this odd boy stared at him with intent must have passed before the albino gave his verdict

"Hmm, by those eyebrows of yours, I'd say you're a werewolf."

Arthur promptly saw red. He ripped the hands from his face and jumped out of his seat to stand at his full height of five foot six. If looks could kill the silver hair bastard would be already buried.

"A _werewolf_?" He practically screeched, "Of all things you could choose, you see me as one of those mongrels?! How very _dare you_! You're lucky there are rules about fighting in the classrooms or I'd have your guts for garters!"

Elizaveta laugh heartily, after first hitting the albino teen around the head.

"And by the way you practically started spitting acid just now, _I'd_ say you were a vampire." She smiled amiably whilst resting her hand gently on his arm. A weird sensation took over, leaving Arthur feeling considerably more relaxed in seconds.

"Huh? Wha…?" The vampire felt as though a fog had descended on his mind drowning all want or need to tear something (or someone) into pieces. He felt… drugged.

"Lizzie here is a witch. Watch out though, she'll curse you if you piss her off too much."

"I'm a white witch you idiot and I didn't curse because I lack the ability to. That whole escapade with the holy water was completely your fault. Don't blame me for your lack of brains or co-ordination!" The girl looked ready to hit the poor guy again before she suddenly realise that Arthur and he hadn't been introduced. "Ah, yes. Arthur this utter moron is Gilbert Beilschmidt. A class B demon-"

"-in bed!"

"-and a grade A pillock. Ignore anything that comes out of his mouth."

Arthur sighed as the two carried on arguing, even after the tutor had entered the room. Less then half an hour into his first day he'd already got tied up with a white witch and a demon and all he wanted was a good cup of tea.

* * *

**A/N:** So, a new hetalia AU that I hope I will use to smash up some sterotypes. Let's mix it up, shall will?  
Yes, I'm using the overdone cliches for a reason. Please give it some time to show through as to why!

There will probably be BOTH GuyxGirl (Gilbo/Lizzie OTP!) and GuyxGuy in this, so if that offends you I'm sorry but I frankly don't care. Love is love.

There is a reason for this being under the England and America section too. Again, give it time.

Thanks for reading and please review if you liked this taster chapter! They really do make an author want to write more!


End file.
